Gibson
Gibson (A.K.A. 'The Gibson') Is a very core congregational (or, for those of you who prefer it, 'Kongregational') "small town" sort of room. There are 'regulars', more or less people who simply chose Gibson to be their main or more frequently visited room, and they all know each other, to some degree. It is a very clean room to many standards, when it comes to behavior of most of it's inhabitants. __TOC__ Name changes Originally named The Convention and owned by Emily, it was transferred and renamed The Gibson by William_Wilson as a reference to the film Hackers, as well as his personal favorite guitar manufacturer Gibson Guitar Corporation. When The Gibson was transferred to TheBSG in early 2009, it was also renamed Gibson to move up on the room list and to fit a better room naming standard. The Gibson is still the most accepted reference, but Gibson is acceptable. Signage and Notable Features No Smorking in the Gibson. No hullabaloo, either -- you might find yourself taken to the Punch Place to be taught a lesson. The worst offenders end up taking a stroll through the doors of the "courtyard." Gibson also has a clock on the mantle which was stolen from Road Scholars. It is set to the time zone TGT (The Gibson Time) which is permanently 30 minutes ahead of every other time zone, regardless of impossibility. Dragons As a result of the events in the Spree, Snarky and Rebel came into posession of dragon eggs. Rebel named his purple egg, (emerging to be a red dragon,) Meldanion. Snarky named her blue egg, (emerging to be a blue dragon,) Snafoo, which may change upon hatching. The Stealing Spree After yet another brush with the Couch Wars, the Gibsonites realised they had not stolen anything from Road Scholars, and promptly took their fridge. This was followed by a gleeful spree of stealing that went to rooms everywhere. This is a list of some stolen materials taken by TheSnarkyFairy and Rebel748: Kumquats and a minibar, from Indigenous Kumquat Research Center. Mjolnir, from Hall of Odin. The TV, from Café Kong. The giant shoe, from The Giant Shoe. The bleachers, from Teh Bleachers. The inconspicuous cardboard box, from The Inconspicuous Cardboard Box. The fireplace, from Soul Devourers. (Powered by souls, no less.) The mantelpiece, from Sumptuous Gentlemen's Brigade. Purple and blue dragon eggs, from Dragon's Cave. The blue one is Shelly, owned by TheSnarkyFairy. The purple one is Eggy, owned by Rebel748. *Refer to "Dragons" for planned names upon hatching. Update: Shallow, treacherous "Gibsonite", pah, wattro, attempted to give all the cool stuff to McKain, but it was soon retrieved by Rebel748, a hero of lore and saviour of all. FroggyGuy also stole two things from Road Scholars, an ornate clock which supposedly appeared when having a conversation about Watchman, and a vase, which was taken back by Herty14. The vase was then deposited within an unknown room, somewhere in Kongregate. The Great War Led by an elite unit of regulars and much RPing, the Gibson reclaimed their room from villianous cad Shuhreed and his lackeys, despite a crippling lack of forces and no mods until the very climax, presumably because they were busy elsewhere. The Gibson fought through flooding and slander, through mod impersonations and aggressive song quoting, and saved the day from the Rebirthers, vile trolls who did not accept defeat when banned, silenced, or suspended, and kept coming back. Also, at one point, Shuhreed cursed Rebel748, who is still awaiting his gruesome death, presumably at the hands of the Ravenous Bugblatter Beast of Traal. Couch Stolen by the villainous band of rogues, cads and fiends from Road Scholars. Reclaimed in a daring raid by Rebel748 and LT_AMBR0SE, who, seeing that the Scholars' chat was dead, ran in, grabbed the couch, and teleported back to home ground. God bless Gibsonia. Then Scholars invaded Gibson again to reclaim it. A moderator, McKain, joined with the scholar's, but everyone's hero, Rebel748, co-ordinated an escape/couch rescue plan that went off without a hitch. And, er, Basschick peed on the Scholars. Some time after, Rebel748 defended the couch from heathens in search of desperate ways to end the conflict with scholars. In protection of the couch, Rebel used his Gibson Ability and obliterated the passage to Scholars, that they may never return. But then the Road Scholars used their "WTFHAX" attack and stole the couch back. TJTheBold led a counter-attack, followed by nightmareBC666 and WinterAngel, recapturing the couch, and dispatching the Sentry Ninjas, leaving a hole in their defenses. The Couch is once again safe from the evil clutches of the Road Scholars. Huzzah. This retaking was questioned by the scholars, who claimed that the Gibsonites had already retaken the couch, but since it was not properly documented, the couch had returned by default to the scholars. On New Years Eve of 2009, Road Scholars stole The Couch, The Fridge, and an added bonus. The famed Blue Egg. The Gibson residents quickly retaliated with a recon mission on new year's day in which the couch was retrieved. The charge was once again led by TJthebold and NightmareBC666, this time with the help of Shadowluigi. The operation was one of the most efficient in the entire war, due to Nightmare and TJ's prior experience and Shadow's love of RP. On New Years Day an attempt was made by 2 Road Scholars members (Paradoxes and Cj10203040) to take the couch back, they were successful initially, but then a Gibson member who went by the name of Nausicaa took it back while a diligent mod, Avi, struggled with the two rogues to keep it there. On an attempt to return the couch to Road Scholars, Cj and Para were met by several angry Gibson members and fled with the "G" and the "N" from Ibso and their souls.Cj, Para, and Zoe heroically take over the Couch and the Purple Dragon Egg without any resistance because of a dead chat. Para was appointed the makeshift leader of Road Scholars durring the night of New Years. Soon after, Nightmare entered Road Scholars supposedly looking for peace.He left, and Zoe snuck out to a different room to hide the letters. Nightmare came back and then demanded the letters from Para. After being refused, Nightmare decides to check all the rooms. But Para is 3 steps ahead. at least, so he thought. The next day, McKain mysteriously returned the couch quickly and efficiently, stealing Wattro's panties. This day the couch war ended, as NightmareBC666 and Paradoxes made a truce, on conditions that para has access to the couch, all souls and letters are returned to their initial owners, and one's reg room wil always take priority over the truce. Tkkttony bore witness to these procedings, and both Nightmare and Para seemed happy that the war had ended. Room with possession of the couch: Gibson Moderators: The Sheriff's Office Executioner Given ownership of Gibson on June 18, 2010, exactly 18 months after becoming a moderator on December 18, 2008. If you were to ever cross paths with him, you may find that his username is quite fitting. Sword, Sentinel, and Sheriff of the Gibson. TheBSG Previous owner (before Executioner) and governor of the Gibson. A fervent atheist and well-practiced skeptic. Not afraid to put idiots and trolls in their place. Spends his free time as an R2 unit in the Gibson Mods' motorcycle. Aviator17 A true Gibsonite. She's pretty lenient, but if you go too far, she WILL punish you. Welcomed to the Sheriff's Office on May 2, 2009. William_Wilson Owner-emeritus of the Gibson. Visiting Marshals Blarlack The owner of Ninja Chat, Blarlack is one of the most called upon mods when trouble arises. The reason for this is that he is almost always on Kong, proving to be a reliable source of help. CorellonL A mod from Cafe Kong who started hanging around in the Gibson. Also, he's pretty much the man. Hayato_Sakashi A regular of Cafe Kong, modded in early May, and friend to the Gibson community. Kesse Former owner of AAA, the first Kong room. Returned to The Gibson in January 2008. Currently deployed out of Dinosaur Hunters. Sakuya Visits occasionally when TheBSG or Executioner aren't around or AFK. Generally stays in Cafe Kong. Zshadow An ally of the Gibson, given moderator status in February of 2009, currently attached to Echo Hall. FuzzyBacon Makes sure the law is upheld, pops in occasionally when Executioner or BSG can't be there. FridgeMagnet Deployed from Cafe Kong, enemy of the evil and vile. 'QueentakesRook' Current owner of Road Scholars. Often called when the regular mods are not present. MarikoYoshida Appearing to be a wandering mod, Mariko drops in from time to time in Gibson, welcomed by all. Flaming Ninja's of Doom(FND) The Gibsons own special task force of Ninjas Started by Arrowhead88, so far the only two members of FND -Arrowhead88 -Begone13 They can be found making mischief and lighting people on fire, causing mass chaos in the Gibson, but have disapeared for the mean time, if you have anymore info on FND or any sitings of FND please contact the Gibsonites, and or Executioner the Sheriff of the Gibson. Regulars Aliw Loves pasta and cheese. Student of LilyLovelock. ApeKing Ape! Not monkey! Arrowhead88 Derp,Herp de Derp.. Axel Desade I totally added this in myself, but I felt left out :[. On a side note, TJ probably play AKS more than Dark :D. BassChick Half Bass, all Chick... or is she?......No. This is the internet, no females. BBChild The girl who is often mistaken for a man. 'Begone13' One of the original "FLAMING NINJA'S OF DOOM" along with Arrowhead88 (see above) can be found lighting people on fire and giving out pets to those who ask for them and is Oichi's Sammich making chair (Oichi247) Member since Apr. 25, 2008 Borntorule The Gibson's resident meglomaniac. Also the only one with enough magic awesomeness to beat Magin at his own game (of magic of course), capable of teleporting to and from the mothership to the Gibson, has a 2 doors, a blast door and a wooden door, that lead into his fantasy (otherwise known as his happy place), has nuked the Gibson a total of 3 times, each time rebuilding it. Cokeacola/Mackness Not on as much as he used to be. 'CrazyTaxi951' I am underappreciated in anyway possible. Even though I'm insane, I will shoot anyone on contact with a Colt Single Action Army. DawnofAshes Pretty much the coolest refugee ever. Darkspacer Epic player of the idle game "A Knights Story". Game level: 100+ Drakenlot Call him Drake. That's pretty much all that needs to be said about him. Ehpematen Check my profile for details. FroggyGuy You should think yourself lucky if you see this Frog online. Stole a clock and a vase from Road Scholars. The clock is currently set to TGT (The Gibson Time) and is on the Gibson mantle. The vase was stolen back by Herty14 and hidden within one of the many rooms in Kongregate. Frogz694 General of the Gibsonite Army. He goes to the Gibson ever day, only missing when there is a power outage. He is a Frogz, NOT A FROG. Hashimashadoo Know-it-all brit. itsmeofcours Although often slightly unhinged from the general vibe of Gibson, "imoc" can be extremely entertaining when he becomes fully involved in a conversation. He can often be immature, but is welcomed in to most conversations for his interesting points of view. Often turns to spam when loss of chat is present. He is also a cannibal. Ask wattro. Jakemasta103 A Kongregate oldie who's been around the block a few times (or 3,454 if you're counting), Jake is known for his nonchalant ramblings and his love of all things stupid. Considered the town drunk/punching bag. Yes, he's black. Jakez123 The neglected one. Jester856 The Gibson's Court Jester :3 KaedennDotNet A highly-intelligent aubergine. Not a random bozo. Script guru extraordinaire. LilyLovelock A newer member to the Gibson, ex-troll in recovery, and winning. Gibson is the only room she's ever in. LivinLovely Lives lovely. Lobsterdog Creation of a horrible science experiment, has a fatal phobia of butter. LT_AMBR0SE He's that one guy who wandered in just over a year ago. Few users know where he really came from, and even less know the secret to his name, including that of the sacred zero. Often intolerant of general idiocy, so mutes get handed out on a regular basis. Fiercely loyal to his friends, and will likely argue on their behalf if people are talking behind their backs. And yes, he still plays Pokemon, in fact, he *did* catch them all, so there. Almost always present in Gibson, but not necessarily talking. He might, just might answer if you shout his name though. Maginmaniac7 Resident Mage of Gibson.(Can make yours arms fall off, but he can stick them back on too!) Started 16 Feb 2008. He landed in The Gibson, and never left. Nausicaa13 A regular in Gibson and a one-year resident. Portal. NightmareBC666 An odd young man, who can not be easily identified. Whilst sometimes displaying his young age and immaturity, at other times he may take part in extremely mature conversations. A member since late 2008, Kongregate randomly entered him into The Gibson, where he remained for some time. Although some consider him a troll, wether this is true or not, he engages in enough conversation to be called a Gibson Regular. He was one of the most tenacious fighters in the war for the couch, as can be seen by him taking command and creating a truce with Paradoxes. He now uses Road Scholars when Gibson becomes overly boring. Peacefrog Slut. PugusDoggers Gone fishing. (To Feed the Ducks room...) 'Rebel748' After travelling to the Escapist Magazine (Where he learned the Secret Carrot-Rainbow Technique) for a few months to participate in lengthy discussions about gaming and life in general, Rebel recently returned to the Gibson, hardened and a true Internetz hero. At present, he is selling these fine leather jackets and fondly remembering the days of the Great War against Shuhreed and his forces of Troll_Account lackeys. On 18/12/09, Rebel got a taste of the old magic when he led an expedition to Road Scholars to retrieve the couch, and fought fiercely to save it. Satrevi The chat ninja. The master of disaster. The pwner of queens. The killer of time. The one, the only, SATREVI! SATREVI! SATREVI! BOW TO YOUR GOD! *grins* No, don't bow to Satrevi. Bow to the person behind Satrevi. xD Savagehare99 The Savage rabbit hare. scott6356 Don't insult America. sesesese Sometimes really annoying but he's easy to get along with. Just don't insult him. slasher Likes to reason and use logic, likes the idea of finding a further purpose. Usually comes in on a conversation for a while, then leaves 4 times a day. shadowluigi42 Deployed on 18 April 2009, shadowluigi42 infiltrated the Gibson. He was accepted as a noob like many other people with no social life. He eventually started to become known in the Gibson and by some, even liked. After a few months, he tried to wage an RPG war in the Gibson but was quickly defeated by Executioner. He is now a fairly well known Gibson regular (or Gibsonite) as well as a recovering RPG-aholic. He mostly greets with ello gibson and tries to start conversations through random small talk. SolveEtCoagula Gibson's regular avatar-making female troll, ready to screw with the filter. Starfish691 Has no use for children with minds of their own. Don't look in the cellar. Ew. TheDreamMaster "Whore of the Gibson" - Can usually be found lurking in the shadows. TheSoldier1851 Joined The Gibson back in December 2, 2007 and recruited by DeAf2296. Sometimes casts a revive spell on the chat. TicklesThePwnz0r He Tickles The Pwnz0rs. TJTheBold Once one of the most notorious AKS players of all time, TJ requested perma in the second half of 2009, stating it to be interfering with his social life. Although, as always with TJ, things are not what they seem, as a Ban Removal was performed at Christmas 09 and TJ is once again a regular.. Wattro All-star lemming. Winter Angel Generally called Ali, Winter Angel is one of the newer regs to the Gibson, only appearing in December 2009. Although her old account, Lennyrulz123 was present in the gibson for a long period of time, she only became widely regarded as a reg when the WinterAngel account was started. Her first gibsonite act was in the retaking of the couch with NightmareBC666 and TJthebold, and she generally appears at times when chat is sparse. Winsord Who in the what from where? ZeeSnaile The tastiest escargot around. Zamster101 "insert funny caption here" Join Oct 2009. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes